Harry Potter and The Change
by JKfan-103
Summary: Where in Harry disappears,a Lucinda Evans appear a year later.Where in the Founders are alive,Harry a girl and together with Godric Gryffindor. HPGG Rating:T AU. Will Be adopted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I'm new on this with writing fanfiction,so if you will flame,be nice.

This with reviews are important to me,I appreciate them very much ,of course.Even if it's only one word.Cause then I know someone reads atleast.

Disclaim: if I was J.K. Rowling,I wouldn't sit here trying to stop my four months old kitten from destroying my babysisters teddybear, I would be on a resturant with my family.Do you think I am J.K. Rowling? If you do, you're an idiot.

Now on to the story! Enjoy! P.S: _'Thoughts' _"Speak" 'Newspapers'

* * *

'Still no sign of the Boy-Who-Lived!

by:Mary Parker

Date: 31 of August 1995

Four weeks ago,1 of August,Harry Potter disappeared from

his house in the small muggletown Little Whinging.On the evening

of the very same day,his godfather,the innocent ex-convict Sirius Black,

came to the house to pick Mr.Potter up.When he came there,he found only a letter.

The whole wizardingworld are looking for our saviour.If someone...'

"It's ridicolous!" A darkhaired man in the Great Hall in Hogwarts raged.

Another man,Remus Lupin,sighed and said"What is ridicolous,Sirius?"

The first man,Sirius Black,throwed the paper to Remus.Remus looked at it and nodded. "We will just have to keep loking."

* * *

One Year Later, Sortingfeast.

When the sorting was over,Dumbledore said his speech and everyone began to eat,

the big oakdoors to the hall was blasted open.In less the a second,the older

students and the teachers was on their feet and pointed their wands at the

door.And when the smoke cleared you could see a huge black wolf with silver wings and dazzling green eyes.It didn't look like it cared about the wands.With a sudden howl the wolf transfigured into human.The males in the room almost began drool.The woman that all new was a wolf,had double D-cup,black loose curls to her waist and... well,she was gorgeus. When Professor Minerva McGongall saw her,she did something that wasn't like her. She said "Oh,dear." And changed into her 17 year body.(1) And almost ran down to the lonely woman in the middle of the hall and took her in her arms.When she had done that,the young woman began sob hysterically in Minervas shoulder.She said in a soothing voice "Lucinda,what happened?" The sobbing woman managed to say "Oh,Minnie.He said he loved me,and the next day he goes to bed with Ashley." McGonagall sighed and asked "John Andrew again?" Lucinda lifted her head from Minervas shoulder and dried her tears while she nodded.She looked around,and saw the Headmaster.When she saw him she laughed.She walked up to the stafftable and said to him " You're older,Mick,you know that?" He laughed and answered " It's natural,my dear. Now why are you here?" She smirked and said " I'm here to attend the sixth year of course.What did you thought?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well this is the first chapter.

(1) When a witch or wizard have passed the age of twenty,they can change into a younger or older body.

Please, Review.

Push the small bluegreyish button and write something.You'll make my day,promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well,here's the second chapter. Now,I have a question to you.Later in the story,Lucinda needs a boyfriend.Who?

1:Severus Snape

2:Sirius Black 3:Remus Lupin

4:Salazar Slytherin or 5:Godric Gryffindor.

If any of the last one get chosen,he will come to the future.If you have any other suggestions,please tell me.

Disclaimer:Look last chapter.

FANFIC TIME

"Attend the sixht year!?Are you crazy?You don't need it,Lucy." It was Minerva who protested,but Albus interrupted " We will let you in Miss Evans.Since you have everything that is needed for every house,I will let you choose so that the Hat don't have to fight with you about it." Lucinda laughed and walked down to the Gryffindor table.She sat down between a bushy haired girl and a boy with flaming red hair.

SHORT TIMEJUMP

The next day she walked to the Hall with the girls from her dorm.She chatted happily until they got the shedules.First thing on their first day: Double Potions.Then she screamed.Why? Because,a snow white Griffin came flying in with the owls.And landed in her lap.( It's a very small Griffin) "Audrey!!" Then she began laugh because Audrey began lick her face.She looked at the shocked faces of her housemates."What?" She asked."Well,it's not usual that a icegriffin flies in with the owls." It was Hermione that answered."Well,I'm not a usual girl,Mione." Lucy said.She then looked at her wristwatch and stood up."I guess it's best that we goes down to the dungeons,'cause I don't wanna be late to Snapes class.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: Well,that was that.Now,I have to excuse myself for the horrible thing that was chapter 2 before this one.So if anyone has read that,please,ignore it.

Review,and don't forget to vote!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Time for the third chapter.

Last chapter I wanted you to vote about who you thought

would be Lucindas boyfriend.

The answers I have got yet is

1: Sirius Black 1 ½ vote

2: Remus Lupin 1 vote

3:Godric Gryffindor 1 vote

4: Salazar Slytherin 0 vote

5: Severus Snape 0 vote.

If you wonder about the ½ vote,it's that a reviewer voted for either Sirius or Remus,and she choosed Remus but I gave Sirius a half vote.The voting is still open until chapter

five.If Sev or Sal hasn't got a vote until next chapter,they will not be with in the voting

anymore.Sorry. Now,to all reviewers,A big thanks,even to those who gives criticism.

!!!!!ON TO THE STORY!!!!!

On the way down to the dungeon,Lucinda put a lash on Audrey.When Hermione and Ron reach her ten foot from the Potions classroom,they asked her how she could know the way down there."Potionsmaster has always choosed the dungeons for Labs and classrooms. It's mostly because stone don't burn as easy as tree and when underground the explosions doesn't get anyone pissed.And Sal had his lab down here." When she said that she got some surprised looks."Sal?" Hermione asked."Salazar Slytherin,Mione.He and Godric gave Audrey to me."Now everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.Just when Malfoy was beginning to say something nasty,the door to the classroom opened."In,"was the only thing Snape said.Everyone moved as fast as possible inside the room.Lucinda sat down beside Hermione.

(A/N:Since I suck at potions,I'm going to jump to the end of the lesson.) In the end of the class,everyone almost ran to the door,even the Slytherins.After the Potions they had charms with Professor Black,( Flitwick have retired) the best charmsteacher in history.When Lucinda walked into the room with Mione and Ron,she had to admit that he was hot.Sirius,I mean.Not anyone else." Welcome class.Today,we will try a difficult charm that we don't usually teaches to the sixth years.The Patronus charm.Anyone that can tell what it does?" To everyones surprise,Lucinda lifted her hand together with Miones." Miss Evans." Black said."It scares away Dementors,sir.If it is enough powerful,it can destroy them.It is made by the happiest memory the caster has." Black nodded."Anyone that wants to try?" Lucinda,Mione and Malfoy lifted their hands.Black nodded to Malfoy who confidently made his way up to the stage Black had conjured.

When he shouted _'EXPECTO PATRONUM' _the only thing that came out of his wand was a puff of gray smoke.Black then nodded to Mione,and when she shouted _'EXPECTO PATRONUM'_ a formless fog appeared.Black just sighed and nodded to Lucinda to come.When she stood at the stage,she thought about a very happy memory.When she remembered one,she grinned.When the class saw the grin,they shuddered at it.She then yelled _'EXPECTO PATRONUM' _and to everyones great surprise,a huge winged wolf,looking exactly as Lucinda did when transformed,jumped out of her wand.

The wolf flied around the room once and landed in front of Lucinda and she petted it.All the time,Audrey was sitting at her desk glaring hatefully at the wolf.When it disappeared,she whimpered at Lucinda and she rushed to her to pet her.

* * *

Disclaimer:First chapter.

Well,thats all for this time.Bye,bye.

Push the small,bluegreyish button and write a couple of words so I know it's someone who reads at least.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Time for the 4th chapter.

In the 2nd and 3rd chapter I asked you to vote about who you thought should be Lucinda's boyfriend.I have decided that the voting isn't open until next chapter because her boyfriend is needed in this chapter, sorry.The results is the following:

1:Godric Gryffindor 3 votes

2:Sirius Black 2 votes

3:Remus Lupin 1 vote.

Sirius' half vote disappeared since it isn't nice to any of the other ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.If I did,Dumbledore or Sirius or Cedric would be alive,and Harry wouldn't be together with Ginny.And Harry would be a Slytherin Girl.Maybe.But as I already have told you, I don't own anything,JK Rowling does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lucinda began pet Audrey, the small griffin was in heaven.Professor Black was very impressed with her Patronus."That was an excellent Patronus.Ten points to Gruffing.Now,is it anyone else that wants to try?" When no one raised their hand,he sighed and said "Very well.Homework is a one foot long essay on the Patronus charm and its uses.Dismissed."At lunch, Lucinda was graced with the sight of Ron stuffing his face.Her only comment was a sarcastic "Nice." Then she turned away and began talk to Hermione.

"What do we have now,Mine?" Ron asked after lunch.He did't got any response,because Hermione was staring at the god standing in the middle of the hall.He had a kind of golden hair and red robes.Hermione nudged Lucinda and she looked up from her bag,which she dropped when she saw the stranger.Her eyes lit up and she shouted "Godric!"The stranger looked at her and he grinned showing white perfect teeth's.He held his arms wide open and she ran to him and hugged the man.But it seemed like it wasn't enough for him,because five seconds later he captured her lips in a searing kiss._'Oh my god,I've missed his kisses.' _Was the only thought that passed her brain while she and Godric was exploring each others mouths.

To say that Godric wasn't a good kisser was telling a lie.When the lack of oxygen became to much,they separated.Godric was still embracing her and she buried her face in his chest and mumbled something."What was that?"He said in a deep,soft baritone.Lucinda lifted her head and said " I said: I've missed you." Godric laughed,a loud booming laughter."It was only two days ago,Lucy.You can't have missed me that much.But I've missed you too actually.And so does Wena,Helga and Sal.And John Andrew does for certain miss you." When Godric said the 4th name,his tone became icy."I doesn't't love him Godric,and you know that.Yes,I know I slept with him once,but that was because I was jealous and trying to get you to be jealous at him,so I know that you noticed me.Now I need to go to my lesson.You can come too,and then we can go to Mick,and after that we can go to your rooms." She said the last words in a low seductive whisper.Godric just nodded and followed Lucinda back to her bag.

Every student was at their lessons by now.Lucy grabbed Godric's hand and almost dragged him down to Professor McGonagall's classroom.When they opened the door to the classroom McGonagall looked up sharply.She was going to say something to Lucy but stopped when she saw Godric."Ah,hello Godric.I guess I know why Miss Evans comes late then.It don't do so much since she already knows it but it is required that the student is with on the lessons anyway.Take a seat." Godric nodded at her and sat down at an empty table and Lucy took the seat next to him and listened to McGonagall.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers.And,again,I'm sorry about closing the voting.Please,don't be angry.I just needed her boyfriend in this chapter.Please,Review.I would appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Time for the 5th chapter.

Right now I'm eating breakfast while I'm typing this,so I have to be careful.I'm going to answer a review I got some days ago:

():I am so sorry if my grammar disturbs you,but since I'm not really English and don't talk the language so good,I can't write it so good either.I will answer you questions ASAP.Oh,and about Godric traveling through time,MAGIC.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.Well I own the plot,maybe some of the characters and my house,but nothing you know from JK Rowlings wonderful books.Just so you know.

PS:I will from now on write this fic in Lucinda's POV.Or,well,that is if you like it or not.Review so I know.Oh,and Mick is Albus Dumbledore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd of September 1996

"I just hate this lesson." Godric whispered in my ear.I whispered back " Of course you do.You don't need it.Sal maybe needs it,but you doesn't.When does Wena,Helga and Sal come here? I miss them." Godric chuckled quietly." They will come soon.Don't be so impatient.All of them comes.Sal,Wena,Helga and her husband." He told me fondly.I just sighed.Five minutes later the bell rang,announcing that the lesson was over."Finally!I thought that it would go on for ever. Now,we have to go and see Mick." I just nodded and laughed at his excitement.He grabbed my hand and almost dragged me to the headmaster's office.We knocked and Mick told us to come in.To say that he was surprised to see Godric would be this millenniums understatement.He did almost faint.Keyword almost." Godric...What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course.Oh,you may sit down." Godric sat down and found himself with a lap full of a teenaged girl.I can't help that I have missed him.He just laughed and laid his arms around my waist.

After the meeting we ( I and Godric) walked to his rooms that had stood untouched in about a thousand years,yet there was no dust._'Thank you,house elfs!' _When we was inside the black and gold rooms,Godric pushed me up against the wall and begins snogging me.Hard.I sneaked my arms around his neck and my hands up in his hair.He began playing with the buttons on my robe and it led to some other things that not is so good to write in my diary if someone finds it, especially Helga or Wena.If Sal would find it he would just say 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' probably.Well,now we will not talk about that anymore,so I can get back to writing my diary.

When we laid in the huge bed after a round of horny sex ( It was actually two days ago we saw each other!Why do I excuse myself? No one will read this anyway.) I asked Godric " How did you get here by the way,honey?" He tightened his grip around my waist and said " The floopowder Wena managed to get to work for time instead of place.You know,the blue powder.It worked." "Do you really mean that? I had no idea." I said in my most sarcastic voice.After some minutes we both drifted of to sleep, just to be awakened after three hours by the fireplace flaring to life with dark blue flames, and out stepped four people, two womans and two men.Both me and Godric almost got heart attacks when Helga Hufflepuff,Bielo Hufflepuff,Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw stepped out of the fireplace in Godric's private rooms.Wena and Helga just shook their heads in disapproval when they saw me sitting in Godric's bed without clothes on and only the comforter around me.Sal just whistled at Godric and I blushed.When Bielo looked at me I blushed even more.They left the room so that I and Godric could dress.Godric leaned over and whispered in my ear " You're cute when you blush," and kissed me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well,thats that.I hope I didn't make any one upset by the 'horny sex' comment. I decided to write this chapter like a diary entry to try.If you like it or not you can decide by yourself.Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to the 6th chapter of The Change!**_

_**This chapter will be in usual POV,just so you know.**_

**_Disclaimer[Leaves a bid on the rights to HP )You can buy everything on the E-bay[ Pouts when I looses the bidding to a rich snobby guy) Dammit! Well, it's probably best I don't own Harry Potter anyway. PS: _**'telepathy' _'Thoughts' Parseltounge_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lucinda left Godric's rooms after half a hour of idle chit-chat with the founders and Helga's husband and walked up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down in one of the huge red armchairs in front of the fire.That was how the Weasley twins found her two hours later.She heard them before they saw her.'You know,Gred,the new girl?' 'Yes,Forge.What about her?' 'I get some strange feelings about her for some reason.' ' Gred,Forge,why don't you just ask me?' Lucinda broke in in their mind conversation.' Oh,funny twin of mine,it seems like someone have found their way into the Twin Network!'

They walked around the chair Lucinda was sitting in so they stood with their backs to the fire." So, you can talk the mind speak?" Lucinda nodded and they sat down on the other armchairs that was beside the one Lucinda was sitting in.They talked a little bit more,both trough mind and verbally before they walked up respective dorms and beds.

Since the next day was a Saturday,everyone took a sleep-in,except Lucinda,who decided that she wanted to roam the halls of the huge castle that is more like a maze than anything.That decision changed her whole life.Outside the Room of Requirement,she heard someone say _"STUPEFY"_ and she know no more.

Two hours later she woke up,to find that she was chained to a wall and staring into the red eyes in the snakelike face of Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort." You lousy excuse of dirt,what am I doing here? Answer me,Tom!" The pale man just chuckled and said " Lucinda,Lucinda. Is that a good way to greet a man you haven't seen in one year,and he haven't seen you in more than fifty? We will have to learn you some manners. _CRUCIO!_" after five minutes of intense pain,Voldemort lifted the curse."Have you learned anything yet,my dear fellow heir?" She just spitted him in the face. After five rounds of Crucio,he left her unconscious on the floor of the dungeon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So,what do you think? Review,please.I will review when I've gotten five more reviews.If they are really long,maybe it will be enough with three.So,review everyone._**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sooooo very sorry about the long wait for this chapter,but my babysister have been very,very sick and I haven't really had the time to update.Sorry.

Now on to the happier bit.

This chapter will be a bit longer because I will give you some information bout how Lucy knows Godric,Sal,Helga, Wena,Albus,Voldy and some more that I probably have forgotten.Oh, it was Audrey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucinda's POV

I look up when the door to the cell I'm chained to the wall in opens. " Hello,Voldy.What will you do to me this time?_Crucio_? Those oh,so horrible knifes again? Or will you,finally try to kill me? That would be nice of you,because then, I wouldn't need to smell this terrible stench in here.Or you could just turn away so that the stench of rotten flesh disappears." At the end of that little speech,Voldy looks like he could kill a mountain just by looking at it.

"Do you know how horrible that purple color clashes with your eyes? I mean,glowing red and the lightest purple I've ever seen." Voldy just become more purple the longer I talk.This is really funny.After that it is the same old thing again.A minute of _Crucio_, I spit in his face,more_ Crucio_. A day of it would be boring,after a week Voldy wouldn't need to kill me cause I have already been bored to death.But a month? It isn't even anyone that have tried to rescue me yet.I will die of boredom soon.It's true.

Voldy smirks at me after the usual round of _Crucio_." I will now leave you here, and when I come back I hope you have learned your manners.What will you try this time to escape? _Expecto Patronum_? It won't work. It's actually only Wormtail that have managed to escape those chains actually." Then,he leaves.Hate him.

---------------------------------------------------------------Two days later-----------------------------------

I'm bored out of my mind.I've thought of every possible way to escape,and not one of them will work.Wait a minute.Voldy said something about escaping.What in the bloody names of hell was it? '_Only Wormtail has been able to get out of those chains._' What has he that I don't have thought of?

---------------------------------------------------------------Another day later--------------------------------

Usual POV

_I'm even more bored out of my mind.What does that little rat have that I don't have? Rat... He's an Animagus! Well, if Voldy don't think I have form,he's dumb.Really,really dumb._With that thought in her mind she begin change. A second later,where it just a second ago it stood a beautiful young woman, it hovered a small black and yellow bee._It does have its good sides to be a shape shifter._With a satisfied _'Buzz'_ the little bee flies out through the small space between two of the ironbars on the small window in the cell in the dungeon of the Riddle Manor.

--------------------------------------------At Hogwarts--------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down,Godric.You ranting won't help anything." Godric looked surprised over at Albus Dumbledore from where he had been pacing in front of the fireplace in the Headmasters office. Well,it isn't often someone hear Albus Dumbledore snapping." I'm sorry Albus,but she is my soulmate and I miss her something horrible."

If a bee could blush,the little bee sitting on the huge desk in the room would have.A second later,it sat a beautiful young woman there instead." Hello everyone.How have you bee..." There she was interrupted by the strong arms that lifted her up in standing position the warm nice lips that crushed down on hers.She smiled mentally._'Life can't be better!'_ Then they were interrupted by Albus clearing his throat.When they looked at him he smiled and beckoned at a pair of nice,big armchairs in front of his desk.Godric sat down and dragged Lucy down in his lap. "Now,Lucy.How did you escape?" Lucinda smiled a dazzling smile and said " I transformed into a bee." At seeing the others confused faces,she explained what had happened when she was captured in the dungeons of the Riddle Manor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Information

Firstly,about Lucinda knowing everyone.I hope you have guessed who Lucinda is by now. Harry,now Lucinda... Or I maybe should tell you about that firstly.You see,Harry/Lucy is the heir of Merlin.To protect him/her from everyone when she came back,they changed her gender.They being Merlin,Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry traveled through time back to Merlin's time.He stayed there for about a year,then he traveled alone forward in time and was in the founders time,where he became a she.Merlin had put a charm on her,that would activate in a amount of time.The charm activated when she came close to Rowena Ravenclaw.Harry,now Lucinda,walked up to the new built castle that lays over Merlin's old grave.

There she met Tom Riddle and Albus 'Mick' Dumbledore.The three of them became friends instantly.Later on she met Minerva 'Minnie' McGonagall,too.When she saw Godric Gryffindor,and when he saw her for the first time,there was love.Half a year later,the sexual tension could be cut with knife.Her Ice griffin,Audrey,is her familiar.Her extraordinary gifts is shapeshifting and beast-speaking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope that the last bit of the chapter explained everything. If you have any more questions,just leave some kind of message to me and I will answer.Oh,and I don't own anything,just so you don't sue me.


	8. IMPORTANT AN!

I'm so sorry that I haven't update this story for so long,but the eight chapter just doesn't work for me.So,officially,this story is on hold for an undecided amount of time.I will try to update my other storys as often as possible when I get some ideas.If you have anything for any of my storys,please give me some help.

JKfan-103


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!

I know I said this is on hold but I decided that I should try to update since I actually doesn't have anything else to do.Oh, I make a small jump in this chapter.The first part is In the beginning of October,the second is at Christmas Eve's evening.Nothing happens in between. Everything will be as normal as a day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever can be.Even Halloween was good.(Something isn't normal!!!!!!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending the day in Godric's rooms,Lucinda entered the Great Hall ten minutes late.With a _very_ evil grin on her face.Mick shuddered.So did the rest of the Hall.When she waved at Mick and shouted " Hi Mick!" he had to fight the urge to run.When Lucinda sat down at the Gryffindor table,Mick turned into a mouse.A small,fluffy white mouse.

Lucinda walked up to the stafftable,petted the mouse and said to the rest of the Hall " May I present to you,the great,powerful,almighty Albus Dumbledore's animagusform, Micky Mouse." Everyone laughed.The mouse glared.They laughed a little bit more.The mouse sighed.When he changed back,he glared a little at Lucinda and then said " On Christmas Eve,there will be a ball here in the Great Hall.Everyone from first to seventh year may come if they wish to do so." Half the hall squealed,the other half groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucinda dressed in Godric's rooms.She had a dark green dress that clung tightly to her body and brought out her pale skin and and emerald green eyes.She had gloves to her mid-lower arm in the same color as the dress.All in all,she looked stunning as the mirror said.When she came down to the Entrance Hall where everyone was waiting she got some stares.But she only had eyes for one person,and that was the one,the only... Godric Gryffindor!

When they got inside,everyone was presented.Right before Lucinda and Godric where to be presented,she got on her toes and whispered " They will tell them my real name now,honey," in his ear.The announcer,already warned,called out " Lord Godric Gryffindor and Lady Lucinda Potter-Ambrosius-Le-Fay."

The whole Hall gasped as one (Creepy) and after a few moments of dumbstruck silence there was a thunderous applause.During the evening Lucinda got welcomed back and asked to dance more times than she could count.After the ball,Godric and Lucinda went back to his rooms,changed and fell asleep with Lucinda tightly snuggled against his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorry it was so short but as my bro' says _" Better little than nothing"_

Cheers, JKfan-103


	10. Farewell

I,Karin Jenny,post this as of 5th August 2008,to tell you,the faithful readers,that my dear and beloved older sister,Sara Isabel,passed away the 3rd of August 2008 in cancer.

She will be dearly missed by us left of the family, wich is me,my younger sister and my two older brothers.The day before she discovered that her cancer was back,she discovered that she was pregnant.We will forever grieve the two souls that passed away two days ago.

My sister was a noble woman that loved writing.She wrote,not for recognition,but for the joy of sharing her stories.She didn't do it for the reviews,but her face when she got one... You can't put it in words.

She would do everything for everyone.She once won a million on some lottery.750 000 she donated to charity.


	11. The Grand Finale, the Final Goodbye

I'm writing this on the behalf of the family, who couldn't handle doing it.

Two years ago, in August, my older, adopted cousin passed away after a long and exhausting battle with brain cancer. Along with her, we also lost the life she was carrying.

I'm SkuggaOfZilver, previously ShadowOfSilver, for those who's asking.

I'm probably going to terminate this account sometime in the future, and in the process I'll also adopt Sara's stories.

What hit me the hardest was that even after her death, there were people insulting her. I logged on her email account about two months ago, and I found two flames. One of them told her to go jump of a bridge to spare the world her horrible writing. They hadn't even read the whole story yet, but the seriously told a long dead woman go jump of a bridge.

I removed the review, but you who wrote it, you know who you are. Sadly, I couldn't write a fittingly scathing reply considering the person who did it was so cowardly he did it anonymously.


End file.
